


We’ll Figure This Out

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 5+1, Abdominal Migraines, Boarding School, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Patron Saint of Lost Causes, Sickfic, Stomach Migraines, Vomiting, emetophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: 5 times Spencer has a stomach ache and the one time they figure out why.
Relationships: Alex Blake/James Blake
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	We’ll Figure This Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themetaphorgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphorgirl/gifts), [Ena2705](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/gifts).



> Another patron saint au fic!

The first time it happens, Spencer doesn’t think much of it. It’s not unusual for him to feel just a little bit off. Staying up all night and not having the best eating habits makes him susceptible to head and tummy aches, but this is different. He woke up feeling sluggish that morning, a slightly nauseous feeling churning around in his stomach. Breakfast didn’t sound great, but the young boy doesn’t want to seem suspicious. Any other day, he would probably be talking to JJ and Penelope, both of they chattering away. He finds himself zoning out while the others eat, resting his chin in his hand. 

“Make sure you eat, babe. Hotch left me in charge and I know he likes when you guys have breakfast before class,” Emily drawls, only a hint of authority in her voice. 

“But I don’t want to,” Spencer pouts, knowing he can get Emily to let him slide if he really tries. 

“Why not, caro?” Emily hums, scooping Spencer up into her lap and tickling his sides lightly. 

Spencer squirms, whining softly. “Because I don’t. I’m not hungry, I’ll eat at lunch.”

“Fine,” Emily sighs. “Just don’t tell Hotch. And now you have to give me a hug before it’s time to go.”

Spencer cracks a small smile, wrapping his arms around her neck and letting Emily squeezing him close. He stays in her lap until it’s time to go, heading off to class. 

By lunch he feels better, as if nothing even happened. He was actually hungry from not eating breakfast, eagerly eating more than usual. Spencer nearly forgets that he even felt bad earlier, and also that he still doesn’t know why.  
~  
The next time it happens, it’s in the middle of the night, a sudden pain in his stomach jarring Spencer from sleep. It’s only a few days later, but he still doesn’t connect this and his previous stomach ache from before. This one feels a little different- rather than nausea, it’s uncomfortable cramps that rack their way through his belly, making it hard to move for a few seconds at a time. Spencer whimpers quietly, just wanting to go back to sleep. Once another painful ache eases up, he decides to get up out of bed, trotting into another room. He’s careful to be quiet, not wanting to wake up Derek. He takes the spare key out of its hiding spot, letting himself in. Spencer tiptoes to the bed, gently poking the sleeping figure. 

“Spencer,” Aaron grumbles, rubbing his eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“My stomach hurts, Hotch,” Spencer whispers, already trying to climb into bed. 

Aaron wakes up a bit more at that, sitting up a little. “Are you gonna throw up?”

Spencer shakes his head, weaseling his way under the covers and curling into Aaron’s chest. “It doesn’t hurt like that. Can I just sleep with you?” 

“Sure,” Aaron nods, pulling Spencer close like a teddy bear and closing his eyes again. He’s too tired to really comprehend what’s happening, but holds Spencer tight and starts to drift back off. 

Being in someone’s hold helps Spencer relax, and he eventually falls asleep again. The next morning when Aaron starts to wake him, he already feels better, no residual pain leftover from the night before. 

“How’s your stomach feeling now?” Aaron asks, leading Spencer back to his room so the boy can get dressed. 

“Fine,” Spencer shrugs. “It doesn’t hurt at all anymore.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question him anymore. He keeps a close eye on him for the rest of the day though, satisfied when nothing else goes wrong. Again, Spencer doesn’t think anything of it, just that it’s a regular thing.  
~  
The third time, it’s movie night. Everyone is piled in Aaron’s room, blankets and pillows thrown around. Spencer would usually fight to sit on the floor with everyone else, but this time chooses to stay in Alex’s lap. The very, very smart side of him can tell that James would rather have some alone time with her, and Spencer does feel a little guilty. But something feels off, and he just wants some comfort. Alex loves Spencer, but now that James has confessed his feelings, she wouldn’t mind some alone time either. She doesn’t say anything yet though, letting Spencer cuddle for a bit more. 

“Do you want some popcorn?” She whispers, petting his hair. 

Spencer shakes his head, making her frown. “No, thank you.”

“But you love popcorn,” Alex counters, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t want any,” Spencer repeats, crossing his arms. 

Alex sighs, glancing at James. “Spence, why don’t you sit on the floor with everyone else?”

Spencer’s brow furrows, utterly confused. “Whenever I want to sit on the floor, you ask me to sit with you. Now you don’t want me to?”

“It’s not like that, baby, I just-“ Alex begins. 

“You don’t want me anymore,” Spencer scowls, glaring hard at James. He shoves his pillow at the other boy, rather roughly, making a move to get up. 

Spencer hops off the couch, a sharp pang stabbing at his stomach once he moves. His face twists up in pain, and it takes everything in him not to cry out. Aaron frowns deeply, thinking of when Spencer came to sleep with him awhile ago. Alex, James, and Dave catch the look too, the big kids all staring at Spencer. The younger boy doesn’t like everyone’s eyes on him, so he just staggers to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and sitting on the floor. 

Spencer sniffles a little, and finally begins to cry, knowing no one will hear him over the movie. He doesn’t know if it’s from being upset or in pain, but he keeps up his quiet sobs regardless. Getting worked up eventually leads Spencer to the toilet, where he starts to throw up everything in his stomach. He makes as little noise as possible, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself- Alex wants James more anyways, in Spencer’s mind. He clutches his middle as his stomach churns uncomfortably, just curling up on the floor when he’s done. The pain is a lot for his small body, sharp spasms shooting throughout his belly. The nausea is almost completely gone now, just the ache itself remaining. Spencer has no idea how, but he must’ve fallen asleep, utterly exhausted at the same time as everything else. 

After the movie, the younger kids are all told to go to bed, the big kids hanging around. 

“Where did Spencer go?” Emily frowns, noticing that he wasn’t there. 

“He’s mad at me,” Alex sighs. “I guess I just wanted some time with James, but I think I hurt his feelings. And something is wrong... he didn’t look sad when he got up, he looked like something was hurting him.”

“He wound up in my bed a little while ago,” Aaron admits. “He said his stomach hurt, and you know he never says when something’s bothering him.”

“Yeah... actually a little while ago, that morning you were gone, Hotch, he wouldn’t eat breakfast. I let him slide, but just that one time,” Emily confesses. “I didn’t think much of it because by lunch he was fine.”

Aaron nods. “He was totally fine by morning. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Well, let’s check on him and see,” Dave suggests, eyeing the bathroom. 

Aaron carefully opens the door, not wanting to startle Spencer. The youngest member of their group is still asleep on the floor, his hair pressed to his forehead with sweat. He’s visibly pale with dark circles under his eyes, looking completely fatigued. 

“He threw up,” Alex whispers, reaching for him. “And he’s burning hot. Spencer, it’s time to wake up, sweetheart.”

Spencer jumps awake, gasping slightly as he’s startled. He frowns at Alex, still upset from before. His lip wobbles, and he weighs his options. Hotch will just worry about him, and he definitely can’t go to Alex and James, not now. He glances at Emily, but she looks suspicious, so at the last moment, Spencer flings himself at Dave, sobbing softly. 

Dave is startled at first, but just holds Spencer. “I- it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

Alex feels a pang of hurt in her chest, blinking back tears that want to spring up. She’s upset with herself for hurting Spencer’s feelings. Now he was in pain and she didn’t do anything, and he doesn’t even want her right now. Dave rubs Spencer’s back, and the younger one holds onto him like his life depends on it. 

“You don’t have to talk to us now, but we need to know what’s going on so we can help you,” Dave murmurs. “Come on, let’s go out here.”

They all pile out of the bathroom, Spencer still clinging to Dave. They sit on Aaron’s bed, and Spencer reluctantly lays down, not looking at anyone. Alex resists the urge to cradle him to her chest, still feeling guilty and upset. 

“Alright, out with it, kiddo. What’s been bothering you?” Emily asks, laying down next to him. 

Spencer considers pushing Emily, but she hasn’t done anything wrong, so he just shrugs. “My stomach,” he mumbles. 

“How often and what is it on a scale of 1-10?” Emily hums. 

“It’s kind of everyday, but only bad enough to be noticeable sometimes. Like yesterday could’ve been a 2 after I ate lunch, I probably ate too fast. But now it’s like a... 7,” Spencer rushes out, not wanting it to be a problem. 

“That’s no good,” Emily murmurs. “What else?”

“It usually just goes away on its own. This is the worst one,” Spencer whispers. 

“We all want to help you, Spencer,” Aaron promises. “No one will be upset with you for not feeling well.”

Spencer rolls his eyes at that, glaring at Alex and James. “I just want to go to my room. Leave me alone.”

Spencer gets up, his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach. He carefully heads to the door, each step making him feel worse. Aaron sighs, eventually scooping him up and bringing him to bed himself. 

“He hates me,” Alex whispers, her lip trembling. “He thinks I don’t want him anymore.”

“You’re not his mom, Alex. I know you love him, we all do. But you don’t have to be responsible for him all the time,” Dave reasons. 

“I’m the closest thing he’s got to a mom and we all know that,” Alex snaps, pushing him by the shoulder without thinking. “He already thinks one family doesn’t want him, he shouldn’t have to think that here.”

He holds his hands up in surrender, backing up. “You’re right. I’m just saying, don’t be so hard on yourself. It’ll be alright.”

James wraps his arm around her, sighing softly. “He loves you so much. It’ll be okay. I’m gonna talk to him, and then I think you should when I’m done.”

“Okay,” Alex whispers, squeezing his hand. 

James gives her a reassuring smile, heading into Spencer’s room. Derek is already passed out, so he makes an effort to be quiet. He nods to Aaron, who gives them some space. 

“Hey, Spence. Can we talk? You don’t even have to say anything, just listen,” James starts. “I’m sorry if you feel like Alex doesn’t want you anymore. That’s absolutely not the case, she adores you, bud. She loves you so much she’s really upset that you’re mad at her.”

Spencer frowns, not wanting her to be sad. “She is?”

“Yeah, kiddo. But she’s gonna come talk to you when I’m done. I just want you to know that we all care about you, okay? And please don’t hide when you’re not feeling good. We want to help,” James promises, stroking his hair. “Can I let Alex in now? I think she might break down the door.”

Spencer smiles a little, nodding softly. James grins, getting up to let Alex in. She rushes into the room, sitting on the edge of Spencer’s bed. 

“Sweetheart, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m so sorry I made you feel the way I did,” Alex whispers, reaching for him. “Do you still love me?”

Spencer nods, crawling into her lap. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore,” he sighs. 

“Now you know that isn’t true. I wish I knew sooner that you didn’t feel well so I could’ve helped. Just try and get some sleep, okay?” Alex hums. 

Spencer nods, and he’s quickly out like a light in her arms. Now they all know about his stomach aches, and they’ll be damned if they don’t figure out why he’s getting them.  
~  
Another week goes by and Spencer keeps his mouth shut. Truthfully, things haven’t been that bad. Random aches throughout the day have become normal, and as long as nothing wakes him up in the night or makes it hard to move, he doesn’t bring it up. All the kids are in the library, keeping Alex company as she works. They’re supposed to be doing homework, but only JJ is actually doing hers. Spencer already finished, now watching Derek and Penelope make paper airplanes. James is reading while Emily and Dave play cards, trying to persuade him to join as well. Aaron is sitting next to Spencer, typing something on his computer. Without anything to do, Spencer is hyper aware of everything going on with his body. He has been lately- if he doesn’t have a distraction, and he keeps thinking about his stomach hurting, more often than not, it starts too. It could be all in his head, but it surely isn’t something he wants. 

“What are you writing?” Spencer peeps, trying to see Aaron’s screen. 

“Just an essay,” he sighs, brow pinched. “I have a few more days but I’d rather get it out of the way. If you’re bored you can see if Alex needs help with anything.”

Spencer nods, hopping off the couch. He knows Aaron isn’t pushing him away, the teenager is just stressed. So, Spencer walks over to Alex, looking up at her. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Spencer asks, eyes wide. 

“Not right now, baby. I’m sorry,” Alex chuckles, scooping him up and sitting him on the counter. “Let me guess. You’ve finished all your work and no one wants to play with you?”

“Well, I did finish all my work. I think I’m the one who doesn’t want to play. Paper airplanes aren’t my favorite and I’m not allowed to play cards anymore because I’m “too good”,” Spencer explains, mimicking Emily and Dave. “And I just like being with you.”

“You’re too sweet,” Alex coos, brushing his hair back. She frowns a little, humming thoughtfully. “You feel a little warm. Is everything okay?”

“I think I feel okay,” Spencer answers honestly. “I don’t know.”

“Alright,” Alex murmurs. “Just stay with me for a little and tell me if you start to feel worse. Is your stomach bothering you?”

“Not right now,” Spencer promises. “I’ll tell you if it does.”

Alex nods and hugs him for a moment, letting Spencer rest his head on her shoulder. They stay like that for a minute, and she just rubs his back gently. She eventually pulls back, ruffling his hair before getting back to work. Spencer stays up on the counter, watching everyone else. He starts to feel a little worse after awhile, the all too familiar ache starting up in his belly. This time, it’s more nausea than anything, and he subconsciously wraps his arms around his skinny waist.

“Alex? Can I go on the couch with Hotch?” Spencer asks quietly. 

“Of course, darling. Is something bothering you?” Alex asks, careful to keep her voice light. 

Spencer shrugs, letting her help him off the counter. “I think my stomach hurts again. But I wanna be with Hotch.”

“Okay, baby. You’ll be more comfortable on the couch anyways,” Alex hums, leading Spencer to Aaron. “He wants you.”

Aaron looks up from his computer, not liking how pale Spencer looks. “Hey, kid. You want to sit together?”

Spencer nods, crawling up on the couch and laying his head in Aaron’s lap. Aaron just rubs his back, bringing his hand up to card through his hair every so often. Spencer tries to relax, closing his eyes just enough for them to still be open. 

“Are you not feeling well?” Aaron asks eventually, pushing his laptop to the side. 

Spencer nods against his thigh, sighing softly. “Yeah. I don’t know why though.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out,” he promises, pulling Spencer closer.

“What about your essay?”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re more important,” Aaron says, no hesitation in his voice. 

Spencer melts a little, feeling something inside that he doesn’t know how to describe. He just holds onto Aaron tighter, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I’ve got you, buddy,” Aaron sighs, cradling him closer. He’ll figure this out.  
~  
The fifth time it happens, Spencer doesn’t think it can get worse than any of the last times. He very quickly finds that he is incorrect. It’s a lazy Saturday with nothing to do. Normally, the group would probably be outside. Today, it’s pouring rain and freezing out. Inside they are, all sort of doing their own thing. Spencer is listening as JJ and Derek talk about sports, trying to seem interested. He doesn’t really get why they’re so interested in sports, but he’s happy if they are. 

“Hey, Spence, you’re being quiet,” JJ muses. 

“Yeah, pretty boy. Everything okay?” Derek asks. 

Spencer nods, smiling softly. “I’m fine. You guys know I don’t understand much about sports,” he grins. 

“You’re right about that,” Derek snickers softly. “You don’t have to listen to us if you don’t want.”

“I don’t mind,” Spencer hums. 

Truthfully, he doesn’t know who else to hang out with. Normally, he’d be with Alex, but she, James, and Dave strictly told the kids that they needed to be alone and focus. It’s the time of year for college applications, and Spencer doesn’t want them to be any more stressed than necessary. 

“Maybe Emily will be more entertaining than us,” JJ laughs, glancing over at the older girl who is supposed to be in charge. “Or you can entertain her. She looks bored.”

Spencer giggles softly, nodding. He hops off the couch, going over to Emily and sitting next to her. “Hi, Emily. Do you wanna hang out with me?”

Emily looks down at him, a small smile on her lips. “Sure, babe. What do you wanna do?”

He shrugs, leaning into her. He feels tired out of nowhere, and kind of just wants to snuggle. “I don’t know. The others are talking about sports and stuff I don’t get.” Spencer stifles a yawn into his hand, curling up against her side a little. 

“You seem tired,” Emily says carefully, brushing a tentative hand through his hair. She relaxes when he doesn’t tense up, pulling him closer. “You can just relax. We don’t have anything that needs to be done.”

Spencer nods, nestling against her side. He doesn’t know why he feels so groggy all of a sudden, and a slight shiver runs through his body. He just cuddles against Emily, wishing he felt happy and energized like everyone else. Emily rubs his back lightly, still focusing on her phone. 

“What do you think about getting lunch soon? I’m starving,” she hums. 

Spencer shakes his head, feeling anything but hungry. “I don’t want anything to eat. You can go if you want.”

Emily frowns, putting down her phone and really taking in his appearance. He’s paler than usual and dark circles are stamped under his eyes. She feels his forehead, ignoring that he tries to squirm away. 

“You’re warm, caro. Tell me the truth, do you not feel good?” Emily asks, brushing her hand through his curls. 

Spencer shrugs, wrapping his arms around himself. “My stomach hurts again,” he mumbles. “Don’t tell Alex. She already worries too much about me.”

Emily sighs, thinking that in this moment, Spencer looks especially small. “It hurts like it has been the last few times?”

Spencer nods, sinking down into the couch a little. “It’s not a big deal,” he whispers. 

“It is to me, and to everyone else. We want you to be okay, kiddo. Promise me to sit right here, I’m gonna go back to my room and get you some medicine,” Emily murmurs, cupping his cheek. 

“Fine,” Spencer pouts, flopping down on the couch. 

Emily smiles, kissing his cheek before getting up. “Make sure the kids behave,” she smirks, sending him a wink. 

Spencer smiles a little at that, nodding softly as she walks away. He listens to her, curling up on the couch and resting his head on a pillow. Part of him wants to stay as still as possible, while another part thinks that it’s almost unbearable to do so. It feels colder as time goes on, and Spencer only feels worse. He gets up off the couch, staggering towards the bathroom. 

“Hey, Spence, do you want to-“ Penelope starts. 

Spencer shakes his head quickly, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. He sinks down to the ground, throwing up the small bit of food he has in him. Whatever this is has undoubtedly made him lose weight- he constantly has no appetite and is sick to his stomach. Spencer whimpers softly, feeling both nausea and shooting pains in his tummy that make it hard to move. He panics when there’s a knock on the door, not saying anything. 

“You okay, pretty boy?” Derek calls from the other side. “Penelope said you didn’t look well.”

“I’m fine,” Spencer stutters, sniffling a tiny bit. 

“Can we come in?” He asks, waiting by the door. “I need to make sure you’re alright.”

Spencer must be taking too long to answer, because after another minute, the door opens. The three other kids pile in, eyes widening when they see the younger boys state. Spencer just cries harder now that they’re here, both from pain and embarrassment. 

“Oh, Spencer, don’t cry,” JJ coos, kneeling next to him. “It’s okay.”

“It hurts,” Spencer wails. “It hurts to move and to do anything.” 

“Penelope, go get the big kids,” JJ tells her. 

“But they’re-“

“Just go. They’ll understand,” JJ sighs, rubbing Spencer’s back. 

Penelope nods, leaving the bathroom. She makes her way to Aaron’s room where they all are, knocking hastily on the door. Aaron opens it a moment later, raising an eyebrow. 

“Something’s wrong with Spencer,” she rushes out before he can get a word in. “JJ told me to come get you. He’s sick.”

The others hear what she said, looking up. “What’s wrong with Spencer?” Alex frowns, putting her computer to the side. 

“I don’t know!” Penelope sniffs. “Just come with me.”

She starts heading back to the library, and the others all follow. JJ and Derek are still in the bathroom with Spencer, heaves racking through his tiny frame. The older kids make it there quickly, Alex and Aaron immediately heading for Spencer. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Alex whispers, combing his hair back. 

“It hurts,” Spencer hiccups, arms wrapped around his middle and tears streaming steadily down his face. “I feel like I have to throw up but then it also hurts when I move. Like a sharp pain.”

Aaron frowns, beckoning James over. “JJ and Derek, go sit on the couch. James, what if it’s his appendix?”

James kneels next to them, wrapping an arm around Spencer. “Hold tight, bud. I just want to check something.” The older boy carefully presses against the right side of Spencer’s stomach, sighing softly when he has no major reaction. “That’s not it. If it were his appendix that would’ve felt much more painful.”

“Then what is this?” Dave asks. “It’s been a good while now that he’s had these stomach aches. What’s wrong?”

“I- I don’t know,” James mumbles. “But I’m gonna figure it out. Where the hell is Emily?”

“She was going to get me medicine,” Spencer sniffles. “She told me to wait on the couch, but I had to be sick.”

The older ones all soften at that, knowing that Emily was trying to do the right thing and be responsible. She didn’t leave Spencer for no reason, she was only trying to step up when the others weren’t there. Spencer finally thinks he can stop throwing up, leaning back against Alex. His arms are still wrapped tightly around his belly, as if that’s the only thing that’ll help. 

“Let’s bring him to the couch,” Aaron says quietly. 

Alex carefully lifts him up, taking him outside the bathroom. She lays him down on the couch, his head in her lap. “He has a fever again,” she sighs, petting his hair. “We’ll figure this out, my darling. Don’t you worry.”

Emily comes back a minute later, medicine in hand. She’s surprised to see that the others are back, and that Spencer some how looks worse than before. “What the fuck?” She asks, everyone turning to her. Emily walks towards Spencer, kneeling down next to him. “What happened, amore? Alex, I swear, I was with him. I just went to-“

“I know,” Alex promises, taking her hand. “I know. You were doing the right thing. Thank you.”

Emily sighs, sitting next to her on the couch. “He was pale and felt warm earlier. I was just going to get something. Maybe this will help. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Neither do we,” James sighs, frustrated. “It’s not fair to him. I’ll find out what’s going on, I promise you that.”

Spencer eventually starts to fall asleep in Alex’s lap, curled up tightly. Everyone watches him, wondering what could possibly be wrong. They all silently vow to figure it out, if it’s the last thing they do.  
~  
“Big kids meeting,” James announces one afternoon. “Like, now.”

Alex raises her eyebrows, but follows, as do Aaron and Dave. James sits down with his laptop, a determined look on his face. 

“I’m figuring out what’s wrong with Spencer. I need you guys to give me everything you’ve noticed since this started,” James instructs. 

“Well, he’s thrown up a few times. That’s an obvious one,” Dave nods. 

“And he hasn’t been eating much at all. He always says he’s not hungry,” Emily points out. “Last time he said it felt like a sharp pain, too.”

James types quickly, just jotting down everything they bring up. The older kids all ponder what they’ve noticed, trying to give him as much information as possible. 

“He’s definitely had a fever whenever it happened, and he always seems tired,” Alex murmurs. “Almost every time he’s fallen asleep or at least curled up with someone.”

“And I’ve noticed it comes on quickly,” Aaron supplies. “He’ll be fine, and then he’s just not. It’s very all of a sudden.”

“Alright, so far we’ve got nausea, vomiting, abdominal cramps, fatigue, fever, and loss of appetite,” James mumbles, mostly to himself. “Spencer’s ten, just turned ten. I think I’ve got it.”

He stands up and walks out, leaving the others rather flabbergasted. They follow him, James heading over to Spencer. Luckily, he doesn’t feel sick right now, just reading a book on the couch. 

“Hey, Spence. Can I talk to you?” James asks, kneeling next to him. “I think I found out what’s been causing you all these tummy aches recently.”

“You do?” Spencer asks, eyes wide. “Tell me.”

“Alright, so I’ve gathered all your symptoms and did some searching. Do you know if migraines run in your family at all?”

Spencer nods. “My mom gets migraines sometimes.”

“Well, a lot of the time, migraines tend to show up as stomach aches for kids your age. They’re literally called stomach migraines,” James explains. “That’s why you’ve been feeling so bad. The good news is, they’re most common in kids from five to nine. Hopefully you’ll start growing out of it. If not, there’s always medicine and slight diet changes that can help too.”

James is surprised when Spencer throws his arms around his neck, hugging tight. “Thank you,” he mumbles. “It’s so frustrating knowing something is wrong but not knowing what it is. Now that I know, I can fix it.”

The older boy smiles, squeezing Spencer back. “Of course, kid. Anything for you.”

Alex watches them, her heart absolutely melting. She’s glad they know what’s wrong with Spencer, now they can help. It’s just a bonus that the most attractive boy at school, in her eyes at least, is the one who figured it out.


End file.
